Surprise, surprise!
by Jasane-chan
Summary: What goes around comes around, it's a little thing called...karma.mostly humor, maybe a lil romance in future chapter.


**Yes I am here again with a new fic and it's not a one-shot…GASP! hehe not doin too much talkin now soooo…**

**--I don't own and Inuyasha characters I didn't last year and I won't this year—**

* * *

"Ugh, I can't take this crap any more!!" Sango yelled and slapped down Miroku for his groping and perverted antics yet again. What trick did he pull this time? This is how it went…

Flash back, about 1 hour...

_A catchy ring tone could be heard._

_"Hello?" Sango answered her phone. A long sickly moan was the reply._

_"uuuh, Sango, I'm in need of your warm, loving care" Miroku finished with another moan._

_"What's wrong?" she asked in a bored tone._

_"Nothin'…'cept the fact that I'm really sick, practically dying …"_

_"oh please, I doubt you're that sick,"_

_"I see something…oh, it's the light Sango, I'm going...going…"_

_"Fine, jeez, I'll be over soon, happy now?"_

_"Yes, yes I am"………_

_What happened next was pretty simple really. Sango came over to check him out, as she said she would and decided to get a thermometer to see if he had a fever or something. As soon as her rear was in full view and ripe for the groping, that's exactly what he did._

End Flash back

So here we are now as Miroku's planted to the floor while still being yelled at by Sango and having his face pinched and pulled every which way.

"Second time Miroku, this is the second and last damn time you pull that stupid trick on me," Yes, Miroku has pulled this trick once before, "when are you gonna learn to stop being such a pervert all the ti-me" she stretched the word "time" as she did his ears. Sango dropped his bruised, red face to the floor and left, slamming the door behind her.

Then Miroku sat up and put both hands to his swollen face while thinking 'Guess I can say that might've been her most brutal beating so far…so far' he sighed and closed his eyes. Seconds later, there was a barrage of loud knocks on his door. He struggled up to answer it. There in the doorway stood a very angry faced young lady.

"I forgot my keys" Sango muttered, keeping an eye, no, _both_ eyes on the pervert the whole time. As she headed back toward the door, Miroku stepped aside as to not get scorched by her flaming aura. She walked through the door but suddenly stuck her head back in, shooting a harsh glare his way.

"You.Will. Be. Punished" Miroku held his breath as her icy words sent a sharp, uncomfortable chill through his body. Sango slowly drew her head back, not losing eye contact until the door was fully shut. When he finally found the will to breathe again Miroku said to himself,

"You really do scare me sometimes Sango…but I guess everything has a consequence" With that, he begins to undress as he prepares for a hot date…

With a warm bath, a bag of ice, and a bed.

_--------somewhere deep in the cosmos or possibly around the corner, two mischievous beings converse…---------_

"See, that's him, I wanna put it on him" said one.

"I'd like to put it on him too, mmmhmm" said the other as she stares with glossy eyes into the mystical T.V screen. When the other finally got what his sister was implying he said,

"Jeez, you're as bad as him and besides aren't you a bit young for that?"

"Hey, I may look young but, I'm old" she stated.

"Hehe, grandma" he snickered under his hand

"What!?"

"Nothin', nothin'," he waved it off and began again in a more sneaky tone, "anyway, did you get the _stuff_?" the girl nodded,

"Already done, put it in the shampoo uh… stuff, Jiji-sama" she did a mock bow.

He put a finger to his chin, "mmm, that's good…but that Jiji thing…"

"You don't like Jiji, Jiji?

"No" he said his face completely serious.

"Fine, I won't call you Jiji," she sighed.

"You did it again!"

"Did what?"

"Nothin" he gave up and left her content to spin repeatedly in her huge rolling chair.

* * *

**--weeell it has been a while, but I hope you're interested enough to actually review this chapter and read/review the next. I do have quite a lot of school and homework to do this semester so don't kill me if don don't update for weeks.**


End file.
